List of movie event Pokémon
This is a list of event Pokémon in a reverse-chronological order and also by movie given away in commemoration of a . The ones from Japan are given away during the duration of the showing of the movie in Japan. There are also some that were given away in the form of a pre-release. Ones from other countries are usually given away during the release of the DVD in the country. List of event Pokémon Kyurem VS The Sword of Justice Gamestop Keldeo | id=08272| ability1=Justified| date=Aug. 27, 2012| met=Lovely place| type1=Water|move1=Aqua Jet| type2=Normal|move2=Leer| type3=Fighting|move3=Double Kick| type4=Water|move4=BubbleBeam| rclass=Wishing| country=the United States| datedis=August 27 to October 6, 2012| diamond=no| pearl=no| platinum=no| black=yes| white=yes}} White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram Movie 14 Victini | id=12031| ability1=Victory Star| date=Dec. 3, 2011| met=Wi-Fi Gift| type1=Fire|move1=V-create| type2=Fire|move2=Fusion Flare| type3=Electric|move3=Fusion Bolt| type4=Fire|move4=Searing Shot| rclass=Wishing| datedis=December 3 to 31, 2011| country=Wi-Fi| diamond=no| pearl=no| platinum=no| black=yes| white=yes| }} Satoshi (Ash)'s Zekrom Satoshi (Ash)'s Reshiram Juanita (Janta)'s Golurk Carlita (Karita)'s Hydreigon Eind Victini Zoroark: Master of Illusions North America Winter 2011 Celebi and | country=North America| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| heartgold=yes| soulsilver=yes| ge=yes| }} Europe Winter 2011 Celebi , , | id=02211| ability1=Natural Cure| date=Feb. 4, 2011| met=Pokémon Event| type1=Grass|move1=Leaf Storm| type2=Normal|move2=Recover| type3=Dark|move3=Nasty Plot| type4=Psychic|move4=Healing Wish| rclass=Classic| datedis= , , , , , , , 2011| country=Europe| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| heartgold=yes| soulsilver=yes| ge=yes| }} Cinema Celebi Eigakan Celebi Crown City Beasts Europe and North America Winter 2011 Suicune , , | id=02211| ability1=Pressure| nature=Relaxed| date=Feb. 21, 2011| met=Pokémon Event| type1=Ice|move1=Sheer Cold| type2=Water|move2=Aqua Ring| type3=Flying|move3=Air Slash| type4=Normal|move4=ExtremeSpeed| shiny=yes| rclass=Classic| datedis=February 21 to 27, 2011| country=Wi-Fi| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| heartgold=yes| soulsilver=yes| ge=yes| }} Europe and North America Winter 2011 Entei , , | id=02141| ability1=Pressure| nature=Adamant| date=Feb. 14, 2011| met=Pokémon Event| type1=Fire|move1=Flare Blitz| type2=Normal|move2=Crush Claw| type3=Normal|move3=Howl| type4=Normal|move4=ExtremeSpeed| shiny=yes| rclass=Classic| datedis=February 14 to 20, 2011| country=Wi-Fi| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| heartgold=yes| soulsilver=yes| ge=yes| }} Europe and North America Winter 2011 Raikou , , | id=02071| ability1=Pressure| nature=Rash| date=Feb. 7, 2011| met=Pokémon Event| type1=Electric|move1=Zap Cannon| type2=Normal|move2=Weather Ball| type3=Fighting|move3=Aura Sphere| type4=Normal|move4=ExtremeSpeed| shiny=yes| rclass=Classic| datedis=February 7 to 13, 2011| country=Wi-Fi| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| heartgold=yes| soulsilver=yes| ge=yes| }} GameStop Suicune GameStop Entei GameStop Raikou Crown City Suicune Crown City Entei Crown City Raikou Shinsegae Entei Shinsegae Raikou Eigakan Suicune Eigakan Entei Eigakan Raikou Arceus and the Jewel of Life Europe and North America Spring 2010 Pichu , , | id=03050| ability1=Static| nature=Jolly| date=Mar. 5, 2010| met=Pokemon Event| type1=Electric|move1=Charge| type2=Electric|move2=Volt Tackle| type3=Normal|move3=Endeavor| type4=Normal|move4=Endure| datedis=March 5 to 25, 2010| country=Wi-Fi| ge=yes| shiny=yes| }} Europe Michina Arceus , , , , , , , , , , , , , and | datedis=2010| disdate=1| ge=yes }} GameStop Pichu Cinema Arceus Mikena Pichu Toys "R" Us Arceus Australian Arceus Eigakan Arceus Shokotan Pichu Giratina and the Sky Warrior Time Square Shaymin France Summer Regigigas and , 2009| ge=yes }} Europe Summer Regigigas , , , 2009| ge=rg }} Character Fair Shaymin Italy Summer Regigigas Spain Summer Regigigas Nintendo of Korea Regigigas Europe Film 11 Shaymin , , , , and | datedis=2009| disdate=1| platinum=no| ge=yes }} Spain GAME Shaymin Europe Movie 11 Shaymin , , , , , , and | datedis=2009| disdate=1| platinum=no| ge=yes }} Toys "R" Us Regigigas Toys "R" Us Shaymin Eigakan Shaymin Eigakan Regigigas The Rise of Darkrai Nintendo of Korea Darkrai Target & Toys "R" Us Darkrai Europe Alamos Darkrai , , , , and | datedis=2008| disdate=1| platinum=no }} Nintendo World Store Darkrai Toys "R" Us Darkrai Eigakan Darkrai Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea Nintendo of Korea Manaphy JB Hi-Fi Manaphy E4All Manaphy Nintendo World Store Manaphy Toys "R" Us Manaphy World Hobby Fair Manaphy Lucario and the Mystery of Mew Aura Mew | id=20078| ability1=Synchronize| date=Aug. 2, 2007| met=Hoenn/Kanto| encounter=arrived| type1=Normal|move1=Pound| type2=Normal|move2=Transform| country= , , , and | datedis=2007| disdate=1| obtain=pal| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes| diamond=no| pearl=no| platinum=no }} Mystery Mew | id=06930| ability1=Synchronize| date=Sept. 30, 2006| met=Hoenn/Kanto| encounter=arrived| type1=Normal|move1=Pound| type2=Normal|move2=Transform| disdate=1| country=the United States| datedis=September 30, 2006| obtain=pal| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes| diamond=no| pearl=no| platinum=no }} Hadou Regirock Hadou Regice Hadou Registeel Hadou Mew Destiny Deoxys Nintendo of Korea Rayquaza Nintendo of Korea Deoxys GameStop Deoxys １０ｔｈ Deoxys Doel Deoxys | id=28606| ability1=Pressure| date=May 25, 2006| met=Hoenn/Kanto| encounter=arrived| type1=Psychic|move1=Cosmic Power| type2=Normal|move2=Recover| type3=Psychic|move3=Psycho Boost| type4=Normal|move4=Hyper Beam| country=the Netherlands| datedis=May 25 to 26, 2006| obtain=pal| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes| diamond=no| pearl=no| platinum=no }} Space Center Deoxys | id=00010| ability1=Pressure| date=Mar. 10, 2006| met=Hoenn/Kanto| encounter=arrived| type1=Psychic|move1=Cosmic Power| type2=Normal|move2=Recover| type3=Psychic|move3=Psycho Boost| type4=Normal|move4=Hyper Beam| country=the United States| datedis=March 10 to 19, 2006| obtain=pal| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes| diamond=no| pearl=no| platinum=no }} Jirachi: Wish Maker Channel Jirachi | id=40122| ability1=Serene Grace| date=Apr. 2, 2004| met=Hoenn/Kanto| encounter=arrived| type1=Normal|move1=Wish| type2=Psychic|move2=Confusion| type3=Psychic|move3=Rest| receive=no| country=Europe and Australia| obtain=pal| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes| diamond=no| pearl=no| platinum=no| chn=yes| distribution=no }} Wishmaker Jirachi | id=20043| ability1=Serene Grace| date=Apr. 2, 2004| met=Hoenn/Kanto| encounter=arrived| type1=Normal|move1=Wish| type2=Psychic|move2=Confusion| type3=Psychic|move3=Rest| receive=no| country=the United States| obtain=pal| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes| diamond=no| pearl=no| platinum=no| }} Negaiboshi Jirachi | id=30719| ability1=Serene Grace| date=Jun. 1, 2003| met=Hoenn| encounter=arrived| type1=Normal|move1=Wish| type2=Psychic|move2=Confusion| type3=Psychic|move3=Rest| datedis=June 1 to July 31, 2003| obtain=pal| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| diamond=no| pearl=no| platinum=no }} Category:Lists Category:Event Pokémon Category:Generation III event distributions Category:Generation IV event distributions Category:Generation V event distributions fr:Liste des Pokémon distribués lors des films